La invasora
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Jasper Whitlock le tenía terror a las chicas. Y era un terror bien infundado. Es decir, ellas sólo cambiaban de humor de repente y se molestaban cuando dejaba la ropa interior tirada en la sala. Podía haber tenido citas y quizá una que otra novia, pero de ahí a aceptar que su compañero de piso fuese una chica... había un largo trecho. Three-shot/Todos humanos.
1. You and I

_**La invasora.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No me pertenecen los personajes, ni el título del capítulo.<strong>

**Canción recomendada (¡tienen que oírla para entender la historia!): You and I - Ingrid Michaelson **

**Sinopsis: **_Jasper Withlock le tenía terror a las chicas. Y era un terror bien infundado. Es decir, ellas sólo cambiaban de humor de repente y se molestaban cuando dejaba la ropa interior tirada en la sala. Podía haber tenido citas y quizá una que otra novia, pero de ahí a aceptar que su compañero de piso fuese una chica... había un largo trecho. _

* * *

><p><strong>You and I.<strong>

Despierto y es un nuevo día. El sol brillante me da directo en los ojos cuando los abro; estamos en pleno verano aquí en la ciudad. Suspiro. Creo que tengo sed. Tal vez sed y un vacío en el estómago, además. He estado bebiendo la noche pasada y la desagradable sensación de malestar al pararme, como si el mundo se me fuese a caer encima si no me vuelvo a sentar pronto, me confirma que volví a pasarme de copas.

Bah, qué importa.

Cuando estoy ebrio olvido todo, y al levantarme el dolor de cabeza no me deja formar ideas con claridad. Supongo que, ya que llevo repitiendo este proceso toda la maldita semana, estoy algo acostumbrado a la resaca. Bueno, al menos los exámenes finales han terminado; ahora que lo recuerdo, por eso era la celebración de la noche pasada. Una buena excusa para embriagarme hasta perder la noción del tiempo… pero no lo suficiente.

Tampoco les voy a mentir, este semestre ha resultado una verdadera mierda y sí me alegra que haya llegado a su fin. Creo que James Witherdale va a ocupar el puesto de primero en la clase esta vez. Rayos. Los dos meses en los que ella no ha estado viviendo conmigo han sido por mucho los peores de mi vida. Auch. El cerebro me va a estallar si sigo por ese camino.

Vaya, el asunto me ha dejado bien jodido, quizá el próximo paso en mi intento desesperado por dejar de extrañarla sea entrar en un coma etílico.

Estoy enamorado. Lo he descubierto muy tarde.

…

―Creo que se ha equivocado, señorita…

―Alice. ―interrumpió ella, negando con una sonrisa―. No me he equivocado, sé que en el anuncio decía que la habitación se alquilaría exclusivamente a hombres, pero… verá, realmente necesito encontrar un edificio en esta zona y es usted mi última opción ―se encogió de hombros―. He venido a probar suerte.

Suspiré y entrecerrando los ojos ante su mirada suspicaz.

―Lamento decirle que ha hecho un viaje en vano.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, esa chica parecía ser la única opción razonable que se me había presentado en el trascurso de la semana. Bueno… en realidad era la única opción, a menos que el chico moreno de dos metros con tendencias esquizofrénicas bajo medicación contara.

―¿Me tengo que disfrazar de hombre? ¿Qué problema tiene usted con las mujeres?

Estaba indignada y se cruzó de brazos. Tragué saliva y me revolví el cabello. «_Rayos, mujer molesta a las tres, Houston tenemos un problema»._

―Las chicas son demasiado quisquillosas. ―el argumento era totalmente válido; pero bajo la su atenta mirada parecía estúpido.

―Tonterías. ―replicó ―. Le aseguro que no me quejaré si olvida levantar la tapa del excusado o si deja los platos sin lavar. Además, le convendría mucho una compañera que le ayudase con la organización del piso…

Hizo un gesto abarcando el desorden, quizá un poco caótico, que se esparcía por la sala. Me sentí avergonzado y luego molesto por haberme sentido avergonzado. Por eso no quería chicas en mi apartamento, porque sabían cómo reprochar con la suficiente sutileza para hacerte admitir tu inminente culpa.

―Duermo temprano, no me gusta que haya ruidos que perturben mi sueño.

―Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo en algo, a mí tampoco me agrada el ruido después de las ocho.

―El cuarto vacante no tiene armario. ―creo que sonó desesperado. Y la verdad lo estaba, quería hacerla retroceder por cualquier medio.

―Oh… ―pareció afligirse―. Si no le molesta, puedo instalar un mueble desarmable.

¿Y tan simple era la solución? No, joder. No.

―Creo que esto es una mala idea…

―Escuche. ―interrumpió―. De verdad he visto más de cinco posibles alquileres en esta zona. Usted es el último. Tendré que conducir una hora hasta la facultad de artes si no logro convencerlo.

Lo sopesé por unos segundos. A simple vista no había nada de malo con esa chica y además estaba seguro de que sería la mejor oferta que podría obtener.

―Está bien, está bien. ―levanté los brazos en señal de derrota―. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

―¿En serio? ―abrió los ojos― ¡Genial!

Lo que no esperé fue que saltara a echarme los brazos al cuello.

―Lo siento. ―y noté que se había ruborizado cuando aflojó su agarre―. Ha sido la emoción.

―No hay problema. ―intenté sonreír―. Supongo que para mañana podré tenerle listo el contrato.

―Entonces mañana mismo traeré mis cosas.

―Le espero después del mediodía.

―Aquí estaré… ―entrecerró los ojos― creo que no sé su nombre.

―Ah, en el anuncio no aparece ―me recordé―. Jasper Withlock, su nuevo compañero

―Jasper, le prometo que seré la mejor compañera que haya podido tener. Muchísimas gracias.

Al despedirse me dio dos besos en la mejilla y se alejó dando saltitos. Qué chica tan efusiva. Tal vez estaba a tiempo de llamar al pseudo-psicópata Gary. No correría tanto peligro con él, pues al fin y al cabo todas las mujeres eran potenciales asesinas.

…

Después de un tiempo viviendo con Alice, no podía recordar cómo era vivir sin ella. Eso me molestaba un poco, porque significaba que «_la invasora_» (como gustaba de llamarla en secreto) no había tardado mucho en apoderarse de mi departamento. Pero supongo estaba bien con ello, o todo lo bien que puede estarse después de haberme enterado de cuál era el verdadero color de la alfombra de la sala luego de una exhaustiva sesión de limpieza en la que, casi por obligación, acepté participar. No me malinterpreten, pero las manchas de mi alfombra eran casi familia para mí. Ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, ¿comprenden?

En fin, el punto es que las cosas eran mucho más organizadas, pues aunque ella nunca se había quejado de mi modo de vida, yo había adoptado sin darme cuenta muchas de sus manías-obsesivo-compulsivas por el orden. Es decir, sí tenía razón con lo de que los platos no podían acumularse durante dos días en el lavadero y quizá… _sólo quizá_ con el hecho de que levantar la tapa del inodoro era más fácil que limpiar el baño cada noche.

Todo iba viento en popa. Ella parecía ser la compañera de cuarto perfecta y nunca hubo por su parte potenciales intentos de asesinato, como yo había temido al principio. Bueno, sólo uno. Para ser más exactos, el día en que se cumplía el mes de convivencia con «_la invasora» _llegué tarde de la universidad y me encontré con un escenario bastante… interesante (por no decir perturbante).

Nunca había pensado que sería posible reproducir con tal exactitud uno de esos clichés que siempre aparecen en las comedias románticas americanas; pero allí estaba ella, con las luces del recibidor apagadas, un pote gigante de helado alzado con ambas manos y un pijama de piececitos (oyeron bien ¡pie-ce-ci-tos!), hecha un ovillo en el sofá. El televisor estaba encendido en su máximo volumen y no me costó adivinar cuál era la película. _El diario de Briget Jones._ Mierda, eso tenía que ser una broma, nadie podía ser tan predecible.

―¿Tienes la regla? ―la pregunta se formuló sola, ¡lo juro!

Alice volteó con una expresión asesina y antes de que poder reaccionar fui atacado por un peligroso cojín que, en lugar de dar directo a mi rostro, se estrelló contra una estantería cercana, llevándose unos cuantos libros por el camino. Está de más decir que corrí por mi vida y me encerré en el cuarto. ¡Gracias a dios tenía mala puntería!

…

Recuerdo que el primer día soleado después de una tanda de incesante lluvia decidí salir a trotar al parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi departamento. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y no creía que Alice hubiese notado mí salida hasta unas horas más tarde, porque amaba dormir hasta el mediodía los fines de semana y un trimestre de trato con ella me daba razón para conocer sus hábitos.

Cuando había climas cálidos como ese, yo tenía más resistencia física. Ese sábado duré casi tres horas a trote moderado con pequeños intervalos de descanso y sólo me detuve porque me pareció que aquel era un buen momento para tomar un desayuno. Volví a casa a prepararme algo, porque así podía ahorrar dinero y porque, para qué negarlo, cocinaba excelente.

Desde el pasillo oí la música y lo primero que hice fue dar un respingo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día en cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiese pensado que habían montado una fiesta. Pero ese día no parecía adecuado para fiestas y, además, el ruido venía de _mi departamento_. Rayos, ya pensaba yo que la convivencia con Alice había sido muy buena. Díganme obsesivo por mi fiel creencia de que las mujeres estaban tranquilas sólo cuando se traían algo entre manos, ¡vamos, háganlo!

Apuré el paso e hice una entrada silenciosa, porque mi idea principal era capturar a la culpable desprevenida. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que no tuve mucho éxito, más bien fue ella la que me atrapó a mí. Porque no, nunca me hubiese esperado toparme con aquello.

_La invasora _tenía un vestido acampanado y una cinta que exhibía un gran lazo atado en su cabeza y estaba dando vueltas mientras alcanzaba el no-sé-qué y lo metía en una cesta. Luego, fijó su atención en el televisor encendido (un karaoke, ¿de verdad?) y comenzó a cantar, utilizando una espátula como micrófono. Alcé una ceja y no tuve idea de por qué medio sonreí. Ella volteó y atrapó mi gesto, devolviéndome una risita complacida y continuando con su actuación con más dedicación.

_«Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you if you know what I mean»_

Qué imagen tan extraña, parecía sacada de una película de los años cincuenta. Siguió saltando, haciendo y pasos graciosos hasta que el coro acabó. Entonces se detuvo frente a mí y me cedió su improvisado micrófono. Abrí los ojos. Joder, que yo no cantaba ni en la ducha. Pero Alice me instó a seguir la letra y yo no me negué a hacer el ridículo un rato.

_«Well, you might be a bit confused_

_And you might be a little bit bruised»_

Al fin y al cabo, sólo estábamos nosotros y eso era… diablos, era divertido, tengo que admitirlo. En el último estribillo, terminamos compartiendo la pseudo-espátula pseudo-micrófono y bailando de una manera muy al estilo _grease._

_«Let´s get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I»._

Creo que en mi mente hasta hubo un público imaginario aplaudiéndonos y luego de unos cuantos jadeos no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la imagen. Me dejé caer en el sofá, ella tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó. Se sentó a mi lado y nos reímos un rato largo por nuestro increíble talento vocal.

―¿Para qué son todas esas cosas? ―pregunté, señalando la canasta de antes.

―Ah, es que vamos de picnic. ―y se encogió de hombros, dándome una mirada rápida―. Quizá deberías bañarte primero. Estoy muy bien vestida para salir con una persona en ese estado.

―Gracias, supongo. ―resoplé y le di un reconocimiento inconsciente a mi facha. Nadie podía culparme por llegar apestando y hecho un desastre―. Espera, espera. ¿Me estás invitando a _mí _a salir _contigo_?

―Tampoco te emociones. ―rodó los ojos, dándome un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza. Auch. ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?―. Voy a admitirlo: no tengo más amigos en la ciudad y salir sola tampoco me emociona.

Se levantó, dando por hecho que su explicación era más que suficiente y dándome un gesto de advertencia que podría haberse interpretado como _«estás listo en diez minutos o verás las consecuencias»_ antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Opté por no atentar contra mi bienestar personal y me encaminé al cuarto de baño. En el proceso, pensé en lo divertido que me resultaba todo el asunto. Esa chica debía tener un concepto de amistad bastante distorsionado para considerarme a mí, esto… su amigo. Aunque tampoco iba a esperar a que me preguntara si yo aceptaba ese título, ya saben, como en el primer día del preescolar. Supuse que esas cosas sólo pasaban, siendo asimiladas rápido por algunos y por otros… no tanto (como yo, que era una babosa con retardo emocional).

Además, tenía su encanto ser el primer amigo de alguien. Más aun de un espécimen tan peculiar como Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Quién no quiere leer una historia llena de clichés y canciones románticas al menos una vez a la cuaresma? Admitámoslo, es nuestro placer culposo, algo así como una hamburguesa con extra de queso y patatas fritas el lunes en el que debíamos comenzar la dieta. Asi que aquí estoy yo para proporcionároslo. <em>**

**Esta es una de mis ya muy conocidas historias cortas (las que sí termino, gente, las que sí termino). Máximo tres capítulos, o dos, ya veremos. Es algo, como dije, muy fresco... en parte porque qué tedio siempre escribir drama y en parte porque se los debo un poquito después del final de Inconforme (si no la han leído ¿qué esperan? ¡háganlo y háganme feliz!) **

**Bueno, si quieren dejarme algún comentario o algo... sería bien recibido. Ehh y los capítulos tienen banda sonora ESCUCHENLA porque así todo tiene más sentido. Nos estamos leyendo, trataré de actualizar pronto. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide, **


	2. It was always you

_**La invasora.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No me pertenecen los personajes, ni el título del capítulo. (Mary-Ann y Gary el psycho sí son míos)<strong>

**Canción recomendada (¡tienen que oírla para entender la historia!): It was always you - Maroon 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was always you.<strong>

Al final, me terminó por calar la cruda y dura realidad: Alice y yo sí éramos amigos. De hecho, mejores amigos. ¡Vaya desastre! No es un exceso de dramatismo, yo de verdad estaba contrariado de que _la invasora _resultara ser tan increíblemente simpática. Incluso cuando teníamos alguna pelea (porque ella era mujer y las mujeres son conflictivas, ¡no olviden eso!) y parecía que el mundo se derrumbaba, terminábamos contentándonos en lapsos entre dos horas y un día.

Veamos, les contaré un poco de nuestra más terrible discusión.

Fue un sábado por la tarde, cuando yo estaba bastante aburrido y decidí buscar algo para leer. Tenía una muy buena colección de revistas viejas a las que nunca estaba de más echar un vistazo. Me dirigí a la esquina de la sala donde había una caja llena con _mis preciosas_. Bueno, se suponía que estaba llena, cuando la abrí me di cuenta de que no era así y ahí comenzó la crisis.

Media hora de búsqueda más tarde, comencé manejar la posibilidad de que eso no era una coincidencia y decidí preguntarle a _la invasora._

―Alice, ¿has visto mis revistas de la _Rolling Stone_?

Ella abrió los ojos y negó con un exagerado dramatismo. No hicieron falta palabras, lo entendí al instante. Llevaba quejándose varias semanas de que tanto papel viejo atraía insectos y llenaba de humedad la casa. Había sugerido encontrarles alguna mejor utilidad y yo me había rehusado con vehemencia. Entonces… entonces…

―Tú, maniática del orden. ―comencé a respirar más rápido de lo normal―. ¡Cómo te atreviste!

_La invasora _hizo un puchero y se dio media vuelta. Nada de palabras por su parte, ¿eh? Pues bien, resoplé y corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, cerrando con un golpe la puerta para remarcar mi enojo. ¡Mi preciosa colección de casi tres años! Hubiese sido capaz de llorar si no hubiese estado seguro de que podían enviarme las viejas ediciones si las ordenaba directo a la compañía.

Igual no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar tan rápido. Acababan de atentar contra mi privacidad y contra mis pertenencias, así que había drama para rato. No podía permitirle sólo hacer esas cosas, porque que me aspen si una mujer con una cara larga en la cena lograba convencerme de ceder. Sí, me dio lástima, pero igual no le hablé. Lo bueno fue que el domingo en la mañana ella decidió tomar la iniciativa.

―Yo… ―infló las mejillas y bajó la vista al suelo―. Lo siento.

Sonreí. Era la disculpa más falsa que me habían dado desde que, en tercer grado, Mary-Ann me había arrojado un borrador a la cara por haberle dicho dientes de caballo y yo había corrido a acusarla con la profesora. Alice estaba muy conforme con haber echado mi colección revistas a la basura; pero eso no impedía que dejase su orgullo de lado para que yo no estuviese _tan_ molesto.

―Está bien. ―suspiré.

La peor disculpa, sí; pero valoré la intención.

_…_

Tengo que admitir que yo era fanático de los chocolates en navidad. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gusta el chocolate? Es el mejor regalo, el que más me ha salvado la vida a lo largo de todos estos años y el que, en ese momento, estaba por completo descartado. Alice era alérgica al chocolate. ¿Ven el gran lío en el que me hallaba? De verdad quería darle algo especial, ya que ambos nos quedaríamos en la ciudad por navidades; pero mi creatividad para esas cosas era nula.

En fin, el punto es que luego de romperme el cráneo (no es literal, ya saben) por dos días, la iluminación divina llegó a mí en un anuncio de una tienda de CDs. Decía que el fin de semana sería el lanzamiento en físico del último disco de Maroon 5 y yo solo pude recordar cuánto le gustaba a Alice esa banda. En realidad, nos gustaba a ambos y era una de esas raras veces en las que nuestro gusto musical coincidía.

El sábado me levanté muy temprano e hice una fila de dos horas para obtener el tan ansiado disco. Era una lástima que vendieran sólo uno por persona. Tendría que esperar unos meses para comprar el mío; pero lo importante del asunto era que acababa de sacar de encima el gran problema de encontrar un regalo. ¡Gracias al cielo!

Los días que quedaban en víspera de las festividades la pasamos muy bien. Alice se las arregló para encontrar un karaoke de villancicos y cantamos tanto, que hasta llegue a pensar que mi voz se estaba oyendo mejor (en realidad nunca canté bien, pero al menos ella no se reía _demasiado _de mis desafinaciones). También montamos un pequeño árbol de navidad e hicimos la cena juntos. Bueno, ella me ayudó con la cena, porque la verdad es que era un desastre en la cocina.

La mañana de navidad ambos despertamos temprano, comimos pavo recalentado, y corrimos debajo del pequeño árbol a recoger nuestros regalos. Es decir, los que nos habían mandado sus padres y mis padres una semana antes y que habíamos tenido la decencia de no abrir. Dejamos los nuestros de último. Las bolsitas eran muy parecidas y de repente me entró mucha curiosidad de qué habría pensado regalarme Alice.

Terminé por desesperarme y arrancar el papel. Noté que también ella lo hacía. Saqué el delgado empaque que estaba adentro y lo examiné en mis manos. Le di la vuelta, lo estudié por todos los ángulos posibles y muy seguro de lo que era, suspiré.

―Maroon 5. ―dijimos al unísono.

Luego nos miramos por un segundo y estallamos en carcajadas. Falta de comunicación, dios mío, falta de comunicación y, en definitiva, una conexión increíble entre ambos.

_…_

Alice nunca, nunca antes había traído a nadie a nuestro departamento. Esa era la razón por la que seguía parado en la puerta de entrada observando a la chica que estaba sentada en _mi _mesa, riendo con _mi _mejor amiga. Creo que la miré tanto que la chica llegó a preocuparse de que le hubiese salido un cuerno sobre la cabeza o un tercer ojo.

―¡Jasper deja de intimidar a Bella! ―chilló _la invasora_, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de mi aturdimiento y alcé una ceja. Alice se acercó a mí, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y antes de dejarme ir, murmuró entre dientes sin alterar su sonrisa:

―Espero que la trates bien. Es mi primera amiga en la ciudad.

Y de verdad intenté no espantarla. Me presenté y le di la mano. Hasta logré conversar un poco. La verdad es que, más allá de parecer un monstruo, la amiga de _la invasora_ era bastante bien parecida. No estaba mal analizarla un poco, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo se encontraba en _mi _departamento. Ese asunto me lo pensé muy bien antes de que Alice despidiera a la chica, media hora más tarde, y la seguí hasta la puerta.

―Es muy guapa y te la has estado guardando para ti sola, ¿eh? ―opté por decir.

―Ni que quisiera esconderla de ti, tonto. ―respondió rodando los ojos y dándome un golpecito en el hombro ―. Es más, deberían salir, ¿qué tal si te ayudo con ella?

Vi la media sonrisa que me dirigió y un escalofrío me descendió la espalda. Parecía que su mente estuviese trabajando en el más perfecto plan malévolo y me dio algo de miedo.

―No lo harás.

De hecho, sí lo hizo. Se tomó el tiempo de arreglar una cita con Isabella y de averiguar cuáles eran sus flores preferidas (las cuales, claro está, me obligó a comprar). La primera vez, Alice fue a la cita, porque Bella era muy tímida y necesitaba de la compañía de su amiga para infundirse valor. Pensarán que fue horrible; pero la verdad la pasé muy bien. Alice se las arreglaba para que nunca nos quedáramos sin conversación y nos hacía reír sin parar.

Ocasionalmente, Isabella y yo volvimos a vernos. Teníamos mucho en común, porque ambos éramos bastante introvertidos. Ella disfrutaba ir al cine, al teatro y a alguna cafetería a conversar y yo, asimismo, disfrutaba acompañarla. No intentamos nada más que agarrarnos de la mano hasta la tercera cita, cuando al dejarla en su casa le di un beso de despedida.

En todo ese tiempo no había sentido curiosidad por besarla, pero suponía que debía hacerlo alguna vez. Y fue extraño, la verdad, como si por accidente hubiese besado a alguna prima y ahora estuviese recuperándome de la impresión. La miré y me imaginé que su expresión suspicaz debía ser un reflejo de la mía.

―No hace falta que me mandes a la _friendzone_. ―le dije, sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros―. Con esa cara lo entiendo perfectamente.

Bella se disculpó de todas las maneras posibles por herirme; pero en realidad no lo había hecho. Tenía razón: si continuábamos por ese camino, terminaríamos siendo conocidos como la pareja más aburrida de la historia.

_…_

No estaba preparado para esa llamada, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco creo que nunca hubiese podido estarlo. Es decir, ¿por qué no pude olvidar pagar el teléfono ese mes? Al menos así se habría retrasado el asunto un día o tal vez dos. Lo cual hubiese hecho… que nada cambiara.

Nunca había visto a Alice con una expresión tan ceñuda y la verdad es que muy pocas veces usaba el teléfono, así que me imaginé que algo andaba mal. No alcancé a entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, como siempre, porque ella hablaba escocés con su familia; pero supe que estaba contrariada, quizá discutiendo. Cuando colgó, se volteó hacia mí y comenzó a hablar.

―Papá ha tenido un accidente. ―dijo―. Dios, ¡papá ha tenido un accidente y ni siquiera puedo llorar por él!

Se sentó en el sofá y la acompañé en el extraño trance en el que se sumió. No dudaba que ella quisiera mucho a su padre, pero para el momento, sólo estaba en shock y murmuraba frases sin mucho sentido. Al final, levantó la vista y pareció que se daba cuenta que no estaba sola. Me abrazó y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

―No voy a poder terminar el semestre en la universidad. ―suspiró―. Papá dijo que quería verme, tengo que irme a Escocia.

Y después de esas palabras, que sonaban más como una disculpa para mí, se fue a su habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente. Creo que esa noche la oí llorar, pero tampoco estoy muy seguro, porque también yo había entrado en un limbo en el cual estaba demasiado abrumado para molestarme y demasiado vacío para sentirme triste.

Así que en el resto de la semana sólo actuamos como si nada hubiese pasado, porque, la verdad, no sabíamos de qué otra forma actuar.

Lo más cerca que llegué a estar de ella, fue el día antes de su partida, cuando dormimos juntos. Y como ya sé por dónde pueden ir sus pervertidas mentes, les digo que sólo estuvimos abrazamos por largo rato, esperando retener ese momento por el resto de nuestras vidas. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, la noche no fue tan mala. Aun así, la culpé de mis horas de desvelo cuando lo cierto era que me había obligado a mantenerme despierto porque sabía que al día siguiente ella ya no estaría y no quería perderme nada.

―Yo tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida. ―dijo Alice, riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros―. Supongo que eso hace que valga la pena tu insomnio.

Sí, sí hacía que valiera la pena, al menos estaba hecha toda sonrisas esa mañana gracias al sueño que había tenido. El cual, por más que insistí, no me contó. Eso que insistí bastante, eh, porque a la primera negativa me di cuenta de que era algo importante y que _quizá, _sólo quizá, podía tener que ver conmigo.

―Míralo de este modo: si te dejo con la curiosidad, vas a estar constantemente pensando en mí.

No hacía falta, de igual manera estuve pensando en ella desde que regresé del aeropuerto.

_…_

No voy a mentir, junto a Alice viví los momentos más bizarros y lindos (extraña combinación, ni pregunten) del mundo. Ella, como ya se han dado cuenta, era un cliché andante; pero creo que eso la hacía extraña… diferente. No sé si entienden la contradicción de la típica frase del "_ahora ser extraño se ha vuelto muy normal" _o prefieren creer que el amor me volvió un poco loco. Me da igual.

Ah, y si quieren saber desde cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de _la invasora_, pues les digo que fue desde el primer día que dormí sólo en el departamento. Cuando desperté, supe que algo había cambiado. Más allá de extrañar a mi mejor amiga, había a_lgo._ Y como soy bastante estúpido, pasé dos semanas sin descifrar ese algo.

Reproduje todos los karaokes que habíamos cantado, revisé todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado y estudié con dedicación las almohadas que una vez nos habíamos lanzado. Seguí sin entender una mierda y tuve una terrible desesperación carcomiéndome por no poder definir mis sentimientos hacia ella. Al final, un día lluvioso en el que hice una rabieta y eché abajo todas las estanterías, encontré dentro del desastre el disco de Maroon 5 que Alice me había regalado por navidad.

Encendí el reproductor de música y sin mucho interés, puse el CD, mientras comenzaba a recoger el desastre que era mi recibidor. Entonces, pasó. Fue como que al tiempo en que la canción se cambiaba, las conexiones en mi cerebro hicieron _clic _y todo se volvió tan claro que hasta me daban ganas de golpearme por no haberlo visto antes.

_«We never crossed the line_

_Only friends in my mind»._

Sólo me quedé ahí parado y fue como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar. El terrible peso de la verdad me acababa de aplastar como a un insecto. Algo me dolía adentro. Digamos que era mi corazón, para hacer más poética la cuestión, pero lo cierto es que me sentía como si acabasen de darme una paliza.

_«It was always you_

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied»._

De acuerdo, el punto me había quedado claro. Era ella. Siempre había sido ella y yo había sido tan cobarde que siquiera me detuve a pensarlo. La amaba tanto que jamás me atreví a buscarle una respuesta a mis ganas de siempre tenerla conmigo… hasta que ya no la tuve. Y tenía mucho miedo de que ese deseo de _algo más_ pudiera arruinar los buenos momentos que pasamos.

―Basta. ―dije, corriendo a apagar el reproductor y disfrutando del silencio que precedía―. Ya entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Jodí las cosas por imbécil y ahora las tengo que arreglar.

Y aunque no le estaba hablando a nadie en específico (lo cual era una inequívoca señal de inestabilidad mental), casi podía sentir cómo el universo entero se contentaba con mi renovada determinación.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy yo escuchando un amplio repertorio de canciones pop para poder escribir esta historia (definitivamente no es mi género, pero es divertido de alguna manera). Espero que escuchen la de este capítulo, es simplemente genial ese Adam Levine, escribió mi historia en una canción (y es un guapo y lo amo aunque no me guste demasiado maroon 5).<strong>

** Espero que disfruten este capítulo como estoy yo disfrutando escribir esta historia tan diferente a mi estilo y tan... no sé refrescante sería la palabra. Gracias por los reviews alertasy favoritos. Ya solo falta un capítulo, lo bueno dura poco *snif* *snif*. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
